The general preparation of silver nanowires (10-200 aspect ratio) is known. See, for example, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2009, 48, 60, Y. Xia, Y. Xiong, B. Lim, S. E. Skrabalak, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Gravure coating is a known coating technology, see, for example, Gravure Process and Technology, Gravure Education Foundation and Gravure Association of American, Quebecor World Inc., 2003, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Rheological requirements for gravure coating solution have been described in Gravure Inks, The Printing Ink Manual, Chapter 8, Leach, R. H and Pierce, R. J. ed., Blueprint, 1991, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.